Heart Healer
by purses-and-tennis-raquets
Summary: After an unfortunate incident involving Raven, Sebastian, and a bra, Alexander is furious. But after a terrible lie told to save Sebastians ass turns our favorite goth girl and vampire agansit eachother,can they go learn to forgive and forget? R
1. Chapter 1

Alexander and I were sitting on a couch under the stairs in his basement kissing. You know, the usual. But this time something was different. This time, he had his large, delicate artists hand up my bra, and my hello batty shirt was carelessly thrown across the tiny room. My head fell back as he gently nibbled on my neck, grazing his razor sharp teeth across my color bone. I was smiling, thinking what it would be like if he sunk his fangs into me right then and there. If I could finally be like him. But that was not an option. His view points on the situation were very clear. 'I don't want to take your life away' he had always said. But he was my life! Why couldn't he see that?

'_Don't let it get to you __**now**__ Raven'_ I thought to myself. _'just enjoy the moment'_. And trust me, I was.

He was sitting on the couch, and I was on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. One arm was wrapped around my torso, and his other hand was kneading my left breast, gently rubbing his thumb over my nipple. I moaned, and he smirked. He licked up my neck to my ear, and a shiver of delight ran down my spine.

"Do you know what you do to me Raven?" he whispered in my ear, as he nibbled on my lobe.

"No." I replied. "But you could show me." He smirked, and he removed his hand from my breast and ran it up by back. I shivered with delight. His long fingers toyed with the clasp holding by bra together.

"All right." He said seductively, and snapped it open. He slowly pulled the straps down my arms, the rough fabric giving me goose bumps. When it finally fell on my lap, I could feel my cheeks redden. I looked down at it, embarrassed. We sat there as he took me in. When a full minute passed, I became worried. Was he disappointed? I knew that I didn't have the biggest boobs I the world, but…

"Your beautiful." Was all he said to break the silence? I looked up at him, and he was staring into my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I leaned into him and he wrapped his hands around my waist. I started to unbutton his shirt, and he pulled away. I can't imagine what the look on my face looked like, but it must hav been heartbroken, sad, rejected. One look at me and Alexander immediately recoiled.

"Don't worry." He chuckled. "I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and left the tiny room. I could hear him hurry up the steps above me, and I waited. I wondered what he was getting. Maybe some romantic black wax candles, or an ancient phonograph with an eerie record in it, or maybe a…..

The tiny wooden door barged open, and an all to familiar voice filled the small space.

"What up dude and dudette? How about we go catch a…." Sebastian stood shocked in the doorway, staring at my exposed breasts. Three seconds of awkward passed. Then I screamed. And I mean really screamed. Like a 'my boyfriend's best friend just saw me half naked' scream. Before Sebastian could duck under the doorframe, Alexander was there, pinning him against the wall. I quickly got up, grabbed my shirt, and ran the hell out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my loyal readers. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had writers block, and couldn't figure out how to continue with the story. So I decided to make this a two authored tale. This chapter was written with the amazingly talented ****The Siren of Asianland****. So on behalf of The Siren and I. We present to you, Chapter two of Heart Healer.**

"What were you doing?" Alexander growled in a low menacing voice. When Sebastian didn't respond immediately, Alexander slammed him against the wall and asked again. "What the HELL were you doing?" Sebastian's eyes were wide with fright; he had never seen Alexander this angry before.

"N-nothing man," He stuttered. "I just walked in the room, and she was, well…" what was he supposed to say? Beautiful? That every wet dream he had ever had was merely child's play compared to the intense erotic feelings he had when he saw his best friend's girlfriend half naked? No. That wasn't a good idea. He had to lie. Better make it good.

"Sh-she," His mind scrambled for a convincing story. "She came on to me dude." He decided was a good enough lead. Alexander pushed him farther into the wall, he tried to struggle, but there was no getting out of Alexander's grasp.

"Bull." He whispered.

"No really man!" Sebastian defended. "I walked into the room and I didn't know she was topless. I tried to leave, but she told me to stay, lock the door and..."_ Come on Sebastian,_ He thought. _Something good. _"And do what you never could." _Nice one. _He mentally patted his back. _The whole biting thing has always been a touchy subject._

Alexander loosened his grasp a little.

"Sh-she said that?" he murmured, his eyes searching Sebastian's for any sign of a lie. But he wouldn't find anything. Sebastian was too good of a liar.

"Yeah man." He said. "I'm sorry." Alexander released Sebastian, and he tumbled to the ground, hitting the cold stone floor with a loud _'thud'. _Sebastian had not realized that Alexander had been elevating him above the ground.

"She said that?" Alexander repeated. He looked so hopelessly lost; like he couldn't find the last piece to a puzzle. His brown eyes were dark, and tears threatened to spill out. But then, out of nowhere, he roared out in rage and punched the stone wall next to Sebastian's face, fist going through the hard concrete. Sebastian gaped at this. He knew they were strong but…maybe this was like a vampire version of an adrenaline rush? Alexander removed his hand from the wall, tiny pieces of stone and dust following his closed fist.

"I've got to go." Alexander muttered darkly, completely unfazed by the newly discovered strength. He stormed out of the room, slamming the ancient door behind him so hard, that debris from the bottom of the stair case floated gently to the ground around Sebastian, who was still staring at the newly made crater. He lifted his own fist and gazed at it for a moment. Maybe all vampires could do that, just didn't need a reason to. To test his theory, Sebastian slammed his fist into the wall next the hole that Alexander made. The end result was a very audible _'crack',_ and an also very audible Sebastian who was cursing loudly, and cradling his broken hand against his chest. _Okay,_ he thought. _Definitely not something we can all do!_

I couldn't believe what had happened. Sebastian and the phrase 'saw me shirtless' should never be put into one sentence but here it goes: Sebastian just saw me shirtless. My cheeks were red as the sunset earlier this night and hotter than any plane of Hell and no moment could compare with the horrible and excruciatingly embarrassing affair that had just happened. I sighed as I finally caught my breath and slid my shirt on before hooking the back of my bra. After it secure and there was no risk of exposure, I leaned back on the gazebo's railing, letting the slow breeze cool me down as I looked up at the waxing moon in the dark sky; thousands of little lightening bug sized stars dotting it's surrounding space.

'_What I wouldn't give to be a star right now.'_ I thought, taking a deep breath as I pondered on being such a small but powerful icon. As I wondered whether or not I would be able to smile at children singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" I saw a shadow flit by Alexander's attic window. Though, 'flit' isn't exactly the correct term I suppose. Perhaps...'stormed' would be more fitting since he seemed to be on a rampage, an object soaring past the window every few seconds.

With a confused expression I made my way back into the mansion I couldn't help but still feel a bit embarrassed. I avoided Sebastian at all cost but that didn't seem to be a problem since I heard quite the uproar in his room as well. I was worried, and my face showed it no doubt, as I stepped over several easels and scattered paint tubes as well as a few unfinished paintings as I walked through his room.

"Alexander?" I asked as I finally got through his 'stage room' and ducked my head through the small door to his real bed chamber, coffin positioned perfectly in front of a small window that let in the moon's light all too perfectly. I tried to break a small smile as I saw him breathing heavily, hands plastered on the dresser we shared. Upon closer inspection though, my drawer had been torn out from the compartment, the open window nearby making me guess the worst. "Alexander?" I questioned again, silence my only reply.  
With a fluttering heart and flipping stomach, I raise my hand, that felt heavy as a brick of lead, and placed it on his shoulder, leaning towards the more exposed side of his face as I tried to register his mood; the sudden spin that had me stepping back clumsily told me plenty. He was angry.

No, not angry, absolutely furious.

"How could you Raven?" He asked with a voice that sounded so damaged that I didn't know at all how to begin to try and respond. "Why would you do such a thing? I thought I was enough, I thought I made you happy. I thought you understood..." he said and shook his head in that way that made me feel like a child that'd unknowingly broken a law, or almost left with a stranger. "It must have been funny, to watch me think all these things; like how I was beginning to actually imagine you'd be fine waiting for me to come to terms with even the idea of turning you. But you just...you just fucked it all up! So, what! I wasn't moving fast enough? Is that it?" He yelled and threw his hands up. "Was this not enough for you! I let you in my home, my heart! And you just screw it all up when a vampire that would be fine with turning you without a problem comes around! Throwing yourself at him, claiming it's just protecting your friend. I should have known better."

"Alexander...what are you-"

"Talking about? I'm talking about you making the moves on Sebastian. Feigning friendship and really just whoring around like a common place tramp."

My eyes stung with tears. If felt like acid seeping up from my heart.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm only speaking the truth '_darling_'. Your lies have been revealed and I'm not going to be lied to any longer!" he shouted and started to slowly advance towards me, backing me through the small door and into his prop stage of a bedroom.

My heart hammered. As he continued to advance on me, I tripped over an easel that was left morbidly twisted and warped in Alexander's rampage.

"What lies? I'd never betray you..." I said, clambering to my feet while fighting back tears.

Alexander scoffed and shook his head as he continued towards me; backing me out of his room now and into the small common room where we'd been earlier before heading to the cellar. "Sure, you'd never betray my secret. But me, as a man, you'd jump off me and onto the newest prospect soon as you saw a weakness in his resolve to only be a good friend."

"What? I-I'd ne-"

"Shut up! I've heard enough of your useless excuses. Just...get out Raven. ...leave, and don't come back." He said, the orders sounding tired as he sat on the bottom stair that lead up to his room. I couldn't do anything but stand there, watching him. Alexander had never looked so tired to me; like any life he'd possessed just finally left his grasp. But fire...there was plenty of that. His head shot up and seeing me he glared, his gaze spiteful, full of venom and hate. "LEAVE!" He exclaimed and jolted up about ready to push me down the steps himself. I ran fast as my combat boots would carry my shaking legs. My breath was hard as I finally escaped the mansion, and soon after its gates, my eyes blinded as tears gathered and fell, stomach queasy with all the rushing and confusing emotions, legs heavy with my overwhelming grief. Through all this though, I felt only responsibility.

...what had I done to deserve this?


End file.
